Progressing Relationship
by Maria65
Summary: It would seem Incediana doesn't really hate Eidolon's, but does it mean she's fully comfortable around them? Alucard certainly hopes so, as he remember's the last Envoy he was with and what it was they found out. With his feelings exactly the same toward Incediana, can he bring himself to tell her or will he let it grow more?


If there was one thing Alucard was certain about...it was who Incediana truly was. As he watched her sleep, keeping an eye on everything around, he couldn't help but allow himself to see her soul and smiled. Despite the fact her appearance had changed multiple times over centuries, her soul was still the same pure soul with a raging inferno, the same soul he had been looking for and had come to love. Yes...love...he knew it wasn't exactly right for a Eidolon to love their Envoy, but it wasn't unheard of. There had been a lot of time that Envoy's and Eidolon's had fallen in love with one another; take Astraea for example. Even when she turned into an Eidolon, she kept her relationship with King Nocturne back in Aura Kingdom, they kept their love. Recently Shirayuki and Abbadon, an Envoy who was close friends with Queen Maria had apparently fall in love...it was something that he saw Queen Maria constantly complaining about as she stated: It's hard to get a hold of him...yet whenever I do...him and Shirayuki are in the middle of 'something'. It was quite humorous actually to see her blushing face after getting a hold of Abbadon.

As he looked back at the scenery around them...a memory flashed, one that brought a gentle smile to his face as he began to remember one of the many things, Incedia, the previous reincarnation for Incediana, had said.

 _ **-Flashback- Incedia smiled as she leaned against Alucard's side, the young Envoy content beside her Eidolon. Alucard smiled in return and wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head against hers; letting the peace of night soothe them both.**_

 _ **"Hey Alucard?" Incedia began, pulling away to look at him. He looked at her confused, wondering what she wanted as he took her current appearance in. Her dark red hair was slightly tangled, the battle that took place a few hours ago still showed as her pale/tan body was covered in a scar here or there. Her bright blue eyes shone with happiness as she sat there beside him, happy they were both alive.**_

 _ **"Yes Incedia?" He responded, wondering what she wanted to ask. "Have you ever...you know, fallen in love?" She questioned him, blushing a little. He was taken aback by her question, a blush forming on his face as well as he wondered what brought this on. "W-what?!" He shouted incredulously, shocked at her question.**_

 _ **"I-I…" She began blushing more as well, obviously something was on her mind. "It's just...it's what happened earlier with Bealdor." She responded, her pointing fingers poking each other. "You were really angry...you got really possessive after Bealdor confessed, so I wondered if maybe you had been in love before." She explained and Alucard stiffened before sighed, letting his body relax. Was it just worry?**_

 _ **"I have been in love before," Alucard confessed as he looked away, though glanced at Incedia when she lowered her head. "though all other times...it's always been you." Alucard confessed and she gasped, looking up in shock. "P-pardon?" She questioned, not sure she heard right.**_

 _ **Alucard sighed and rubbed his head, blushing madly...how did she not hear him? "I have been in love before...but it was always you." He repeated as he poked her chest and she looked at him before smiling. "You mean me and the reincarnation's?" She questioned and he blushed more but nodded either way.**_

 _ **Her smile brightened as she scooted closer to him, before leaning against him again and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her as well. "You know...I love you too, Alucard." She responded with a soft smile and Alucard felt his heart soar at her words. -Flashback end-**_

Alucard snapped out of his flashback when he heard Incediana shift and looked over, seeing her trying and obviously failing at getting comfortable. He smiled slightly, somewhat amused at her continuous shifting before he stood and made his way over to her; sitting down beside her. He slowly reached out and lifted her gently into his arms, trying not to wake her but failing, hearing her groan and slowly open her eyes.

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, unaware she was in Alucard's lap. "Alucard?" She questioned and he nodded. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He questioned and she hummed before shaking her head. Instead of really replying, she actually snuggled into him, shocking him and making him blush. "You're warm." She responded sleepily.

Alucard just stared at her with wide eyes, his blush making his whole face scarlet as he knew his cheeks were burning. He couldn't believe she snuggled against him...snuggled! He really didn't understand his Envoy, he realized as he scratched his head; he could've sworn she hated Eidolon's. Maybe she was warming up to him? He didn't know, nor did he truly care as he eventually smiled and wrapped his wings around her, keeping her held tight by his arms as well.

"Sweet dreams...Incediana." Alucard said as he nuzzled the area under Incediana's chin before allowing himself to fall asleep, lured into the lands of dreams by Incediana's steady heartbeat.

When he awoke he was surprised to feel arms around him and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Incediana had wrapped her arms around him and was now leaning against his chest with her head over his heart. He smiled gently as his cheeks heated up, she may act like she hated him and everything...but it seemed in the end she was more comfortable than she let on. He chuckled as he shifted a little, getting more comfortable as he unwrapped his wings from around her and looked around, taking in the peaceful scenery around them. How long had it been since he had last enjoyed just sitting with someone?

Incediana shifted, thus gaining his attention as he looked down and smiled as she slowly opened her bright blue eyes, her gaze was still unfocused and slightly sleepy...she obviously didn't want to wake up. "Awake?" He questioned, gaining her attention. She hummed a little and looked up, gaze fully focused on him as she became aware of her surroundings. She suddenly looked around before she realized the position they were in and blushed, she made to move away but Alucard seemed to have snuck his arms around her waist without her knowing and they tightened.

Her blush became more pronounced as she looked at him and saw his teasing smirk and amused red eyes and gulped, he did have a mischievous side to him. "A-Alucard?" She questioned and he hummed in response, signalling he was listening. "Can you...uh…" She looked at her waist again, seeing the arms still resting there. "can you...move your arms?" She asked and Alucard seemed to think before shrugging and yanked her to him. "Nope." He said simply and she gasped as he spun her around in his lap so her back was to his chest.

She was about to protest until he laid his head on her shoulder and looking in his eyes, she saw the peace and content in them and found the words she wanted to say leave her mind. "Can't we…" Alucard trailed off as he once again looked around. "just enjoy the scenery?" He questioned and she smiled, and leaned against him.

"Yeah...we can." She responded as she looked around as well, making Alucard smile. Maybe...just maybe him and Incediana could get closer...and this time around, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. This time around, he would protect her with his life so they could enjoy more moments like this together.

 **I know it's short but please bear with me. ^^; I am suffering writer's block and had a moment of inspiration and I went with it. ^^ This is to kind of show the relationship between Incediana and Alucard and how it's slowly but surely progressing. Yeah, Incediana hated him in the beginning...but it's no longer true now. ^^**

 **I get the feeling that a lot of people like Incediana and Alucard, and are anxious to see how their relationship will progress. ^^ Don't worry folks, I plan to have more of them up so you can expect to see more of these two around here a lot more. ^^ Hope ya'll enjoy!**


End file.
